Solid electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) have been a major contributor to the miniaturization of electronic circuits and have made possible the application of such circuits in extreme environments. Many conventional solid electrolytic capacitors are formed with terminations that can be surface mounted onto a printed circuit board. The cathode termination of such capacitors is often attached to the capacitor element using a conductive adhesive. The present inventors have discovered, however, that conventional conductive adhesives can become compressed during manufacture of certain types of parts, such as highly volumetrically efficient capacitors or multi-anode capacitors. Among other things, the compression of the adhesive can reduce thickness and thereby lessen the reliability of the mechanical connection. As such, a need remains for a conductive adhesive for use in a solid electrolytic capacitor that is able to provide a more reliable mechanical connection when used in certain applications.